ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Perdu Wand
I added a possible Triple Attack to this listing. I was meleeing with this wand + Genbu's Shield in Campaign Battle and I noticed several triple attacks. At first I thought I was mistaken, that it must be lag or something... but I watched very closely, and I was definitely getting 3 hits per round occasionally! Perdu Wand was the only thing in my setup that I could imagine would cause this, but here's everything that I had equipped: WHM75/SCH35 Perdu Wand Genbu's Shield Phantom Tathlum Walahra Turban Chivalrous Chain Loquacious Earring Brutal Earring Noble's Tunic Blessed Mitts Ecphoria Ring Ulthalam's Ring Boxer's Mantle Potent Belt Blessed Trousers Blessed Pumps If someone can come up with another reason why I might have occasional Triple Attack, please tell me... otherwise, I'm assuming that it's a hidden effect of the Perdu Wand. --Blckfrncs 04:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) --Did you notice in your setup that you were using a Brutal Earring? You probably double attacked and didn't notice because of lag. --Yes, I have been paying close attention to that. I recently tried WHM/NIN, dual wielding clubs with the Perdu in the off-hand. This makes it easier to tell the difference between rounds, because of the left-right-left-right pattern. I saw one triple attack with the Perdu hand - the sequence was: one hit with Martial Wand in right hand, followed by *three* hits with Perdu Wand in the left hand. Then a slight pause, and another round with one hit from each hand. I only saw it once that night. I'm going to try to get this on FRAPS at a high enough quality to read the TP gain. This may take a while because I don't see it happen very often, and I don't have a lot of time to play right now. If I don't debunk myself, I'll post a video here whenever I'm able to capture it. --Blckfrncs 20:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) if it does indeed have Triple Attack, then this is arguably the best Club a Whm can use --AquaOtaku 03:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Tests As a WHM/THF without using a Brutal Earring i tested for a couple hours out farming Tonberrys and didnt see a single proc of Triple Attack. My theory is since this thing has such a low low delay and with all that haste gear and haste spell likely it mearly appeared as a triple attack due to the fast swings. Generalramuh 11:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Triple Attack I've been using this thing for a long time, and I'm betting it's just Double Attack, because I've done thousands of happy swings on /WAR in all kinds of areas, all kinds of mobs, and its delay is really low (especially with 40% haste), often quicker than unhasted Bee/Hornet/Sirocco. What happens, on my screen anyway, is when you Double Attack, the swings animate twice as fast (so they can fit within the tiny delay), and the following swing does too (or at least at the same "rhythm"). To me, it looks about the same as a Triple Attack. What I would recommend is removing all haste gear, subbing BLU or RDM or whatever you're comfortable with, and fighting some EP spiders. Let them Web you and see if you can distinguish between swings more easily. Alternatively, just unequip the Brutal Earring. >_> Either way, I'm gonna go stand over here in the "skeptical but open-minded" booth. --TheRya 17:29, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Triple Attack I'm removing the triple attack from the Perdu Wand page because I'm not thoroughly convinced. However, I'm convinced that I am saw triple attack occasionally, because I saw it in the *left hand* ... If I saw one swing with the right hand, then three with the left, then another one with the right, that's triple attack! I don't know that it was the wand though, and it may have been a glitch of some sort. I haven't seen it in a while, so I'll also concede that I may be smoking crack. I'm continuing to pay attention though ^^ --Blckfrncs 03:09, 29 August 2008 (UTC)